Un plus tard mué en un bientôt
by MissKitty28
Summary: Ramené à la vie humain, depuis peu, Castiel habite avec les Winchesters au bunker et réapprend doucement à vivre, accompagné notamment par Dean. (Destiel - Localisation début saison 13)


**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Pour la septième fois depuis le début de leur session shopping, Cas sortit de la cabine d'essayage, portant, mal-assuré, une harrington aux couleurs bleu marine et noir, qui coupait parfaitement au niveau de ses épaules.

Confortablement installé sur l'un des poufs faisant face aux cabines, Dean opérait une sélection parmi les différentes tenues que l'ange déchu avait auparavant essayées lorsque celui-ci poussa le rideau de la cabine, lui faisant alors face à nouveau.

L'aîné des Winchesters eut un haussement de sourcils appréciateur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui, admirant de part et d'autre le choix de tenue qu'il avait lui-même opéré pour Cas. Le bleu de la veste faisait ressortir celui de ses yeux, et Dean pensa qu'il avait définitivement fait le bon choix.

« Souple au niveau des épaules, les poches nécessaires pour ranger le matos lors des chasses, » prononça t-il distraitement en faisant les vérifications sur Cas lui-même. « C'est important que tu puisses être bien dans ta peau, question d'aisance pour les mouvements ! »

Cas paraissait mal à l'aise. « Tu es sûr, Dean ? »

Dean ramena son regard face à lui. « Que ça te va bien ? Plus que sûr. Mais il faut que ça te plaise avant tout, Cas. T'es à l'aise là dedans ? »

Le brun tourna son regard vers le miroir pour contempler le choix de Dean. « Je suppose que c'est pas trop mal… »

« T'es canon là dedans, » déclara Dean spontanément. Surpris par sa propre réponse, le Winchester balbutia en fausse continuité : « N'importe quelle fille adorerait ça. » Cas releva le moment, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais n'en fit pas fi. Dean détourna rapidement l'attention, butant légèrement sur ses mots. « Ca ira parfaitement avec le jean qu'on t'a pris tout à l'heure, » dit-il nerveusement en se dirigeant vers l'un des sacs qu'ils avaient en leur possession, sortant pour la bonne mesure le vêtement en question.

« J'aime la couleur, » finit par concéder Cas en regardant à nouveau le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. « Et puis ça semble… pratique. »

« Ça le sera pour le combat. Faudra que je t'apprenne deux ou trois trucs. »

Cas se tourna vers Dean, pendant que celui-ci, qui s'était aperçu d'un faux pli, réajustait une partie de son col. « J'avais oublié qu'être humain était aussi fatiguant, » sortit-il dans un soupir.

Dean plissa le front, l'air de confirmer. « C'est jamais la partie la plus agréable de faire les achats, mais faut bien qu'on te fasse une garde-robe, t'as les mêmes besoins que nous maintenant, et changer de fringues régulièrement en fait partie. »

La session shopping perdura jusqu'à la fin de journée, à l'heure où les magasins étaient sur le point de fermer leurs portes. Quand ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le bunker, Sam sortait tout juste d'une douche fraîche, vêtu d'une tenue confortable, ses cheveux encore trempés s'égouttant sur les épaules de son sweater.

« Je vois que ça a été productif, » sortit-il semi-surpris quand il aperçut son frère et Cas descendre les escaliers avec un certain nombre de sacs chacun.

« Mes pieds me font affreusement mal, » se plaignit Cas en s'affalant sur la première chaise qui se présentait, laissant tomber les sacs sur le côté.

Sam eut un sourire amusé, suivant l'ancien ange des yeux.

« Tes chaussures sont nouvelles, c'est normal, il faut le temps que tu t'y fasses, » poursuivit Dean dans la même lancée, posant les paquets qu'il portait sur la table centrale du bunker. A l'odeur qui enveloppa soudain la partie de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, Sam réalisa qu'ils s'étaient également arrêtés pour acheter des nachos et de la tarte.

« Repas du soir ! » lança Dean en désignant les sachets en papier.

Le cadet des Winchesters haussa les sourcils. « Non merci, je tiens à mes artères. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « T'es tellement chiant ! »

« J'aime les nachos, » lança Cas d'un air absent.

Dean le désigna de la main. « Tu vois ! » adressa t-il à son frère.

« Tu devrais donner de bonnes habitudes alimentaires à Cas dès le départ, » renchérit Sam. Il leva les mains en signe de paix. « Je dis ça, je dis rien. »

Castiel retira ses chaussures, poussant un soupir de satisfaction exagéré lorsque ses pieds retrouvèrent leur liberté, disposant ensuite proprement la paire un peu plus loin.

« Cas, t'as survécu de multiples fois à la torture et à la mort, je suis sûr que tu peux supporter des chaussures inconfortables pour quelques jours, » déclara Dean avec un haussement de sourcil.

Le regard du brun se perdit dans le vide. « Mes ailes me manquent… Je me demande si la mort ne serait pas une peine plus douce, » dit-il songeur, d'une voix grave, semi-sérieuse.

« Ouais, bah t'es en vie, dommage pour toi, » coupa court Dean.

Cas plissa des yeux, lui lançant un regard noir en réponse, auquel Dean répliqua volontiers dans la même mesure.

Sam observa l'échange silencieux, mordant l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher de rire ouvertement.

La mort de Cas avait été une difficile traversée pour Dean dans les derniers mois. Jusqu'au retour de l'ange, il ne s'en était en réalité pas remis, refusant un deuil pourtant indispensable pour sa santé psychologique. Observer combien son grand-frère était aux petits soins pour Cas depuis son retour avait été une chose fascinante à observer. Il avait développé un enthousiasme débordant, en juste reflet inverse du désespoir dans lequel il s'était trouvé quelques temps plus tôt. Les attitudes de Dean autour de Cas étaient clairement différentes, Sam pouvait le ressentir dans toutes les scènes auxquelles il assistait, plus observateur qu'acteur. Une barrière s'était effondrée, et il attendait encore de comprendre exactement laquelle.

Voir Dean faire le shopping de Cas, lui servir son type de sandwich préféré, lui apprendre les actes du quotidien pour les humains comme cuisiner, l'entraîner pour les combats, étaient une succession d'actions que l'aîné tentait de faire passer sous couvert d'attitudes nonchalantes, mais Sam n'était pas dupe.

Cas avait outrepassé le statut d'ami depuis longtemps.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

« Je t'ai pris des couvertures supplémentaires, on est vraiment gelés dans le bunker ces derniers jours. »

Dean venait de déposer sur le rebord du lit de Cas un grand plaid et une couverture en laine.

« Dean, » rappela Cas alors que le Winchester s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre.

Celui-ci stoppa le mouvement qu'il avait entamé.

« Je peux m'occuper de moi, tu sais… » déclara le brun, d'une voix réconfortante. « Je… je ne veux pas dire que je n'apprécie pas tout ce que tu fais pour moi, » déclara t-il soucieux, « mais je ne veux pas être un poids. J'irai bien. »

Dean baissa un instant le regard. « Cas, je ne fais pas ça parce que je pense que tu ne peux pas le faire par toi-même, je le fais parce que j'ai envie de le faire. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu agisses par responsabilité envers moi, tu ne me dois rien, » ajouta Cas. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Son regard profond fixait Dean avec une certaine tension et soudaine émotion. Un silence lourd plomba soudainement l'ambiance.

 _Dans le mille._

Dean crispa la mâchoire. Il referma la porte derrière lui, secouant légèrement la tête. Il sembla chercher ses mots, luttant intérieurement de longues secondes, avant de se raviser au dernier moment.

« Je fais tout ça par ce que j'ai envie de le faire, » réitéra Dean, passant une main nerveuse contre son visage. « Je… je n'essaie pas de me décharger d'une culpabilité, Cas. Je _veux_ le faire. »

Cas hocha doucement la tête en réponse, d'un air compréhensif, quoiqu'incertain de ce que cela représentait pour Dean. Avec une hésitation d'abord, il se leva du lit sur lequel il était installé, et fit face au Winchester, se tenant à quelques centimètres de lui. « Les codes humains ne me sont pas tous très familiers Dean, mais j'ai beaucoup appris. »

Le coeur du brun battait atrocement fort. Tellement qu'il pouvait en entendre la résonance au creux de ses oreilles. Tant de réactions physiques qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à réellement analyser et comprendre autrefois, mais que son retour à la condition humaine le poussait à interroger.

L'ex-ange prit la direction du placard qui se trouvait à côté de la porte, mais se trouvait tellement près de Dean qu'il ne put éviter de le frôler au passage. Il ouvrit la porte battante et sortit de la poche d'une veste suspendue à un cintre, une cassette. Dean reconnut en une fraction de seconde la compilation de chansons de Led Zeppelin qu'il avait assemblée pour Cas quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je me suis aperçu de sa présence dans la poche de la veste tu m'as passée. Quand je suis revenu. » Les mains de Cas étaient soudain moites.

« Oh, » sortit simplement Dean en tentant de feindre la surprise, comme si ça n'avait pas été intentionnel de sa part. Cas n'était pas dupe sur la question cependant, mais prétendit ne pas saisir. « Elle t'appartenait de toute façon. C'était un cadeau, tu te souviens ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Cas avec profondeur.

Cas baissa la tête un instant, posant à nouveau son regard sur la cassette, passant machinalement le pouce sur l'écriture de Dean.

« Dean, est-ce que tu essaies de me dire quelque chose ? »

Le Winchester faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, et sembla chercher ses mots.

« Quoi ? » fut la seule réponse qu'il fut cependant capable d'articuler, tentant, dans un mécanisme de défense, de sauver les apparences, redressant légèrement sa posture.

« J'ai lu dans un magazine que c'était un geste qui permettait aux gens de faire passer un message, d'exprimer leurs sentiments, » continua Cas. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça signifie ? »

L'ex-ange pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogatif. Quand bien même il sentait jusque dans ses entrailles que la situation ne le laissait pas indifférent. _Peut-être que Dean pourrait lui expliquer ce que ça signifiait pour lui ?_

Face à son innocence, Dean aurait pu avoir un sourire en coin s'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux.

« Les gens… les gens font des compilations de chansons pour ceux qu'ils apprécient, et pour leur faire savoir qu'ils les apprécient, » tenta t-il en bribes d'explication fumeuses, laissant de côté les éléments les plus révélateurs.

« Tu penses que je ne sais pas que tu m'apprécies ? » demanda Cas en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelque chose dans ce goût là, » répondit Dean mal à l'aise, humectant ses lèvres. Le regard du Winchester développa une passion provisoire pour le sol.

Un silence de quelques secondes passa. « J'ai aimé les chansons, » finit par sortir Cas.

Dean se figea un instant, relevant les yeux vers lui. « Bien… c'est bien, » se reprit-il avec un sourire, posant sur Cas un regard que ce dernier aurait juré être de la tendresse.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un face à l'autre, se fixant sans échanger un mot, une certaine tension indéfinissable commençant à croître, aiguisée par le silence qui régnait au sein du Bunker. L'hésitation pouvait se lire dans leurs deux regards, de même que de la peur. Surtout de la peur.

Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par l'emporter.

« J'allais prendre un verre, tu te joins à moi ? » sortit soudain Dean nerveux.

 _Et merde_.

Cas sentit une légère déception étreindre son estomac. Il n'en fit rien paraître. « Ca me plairait, » répondit-il doucement avec un sourire en coin. « Quoique je ne suis pas sûr de tenir l'alcool, » ajouta t-il avec humour.

« On va bien le découvrir, » déclara Dean sur le même ton. « Je vais aller faire deux ou trois achats à l'épicerie du coin. »

 _Il faudrait peut-être que je m'achète aussi du courage_ , pensa t-il, exaspéré contre lui-même.

« Tu viens ? »

Cas approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

Quoiqu'il y ait à explorer, ils auraient le temps. _Plus tard_ , se convainquit Dean.

C'était un travers dans lequel il s'était promis de ne plus retomber quand il avait réalisé combien la mort de Cas l'avait impacté. Mais il avait besoin de se sentir prêt. Et à ce stade, il ne l'était pas. Tout comme il soupçonnait que Cas ne le serait pas.

Il voulait que les choses se passent comme elles devaient se passer et quand elles devraient se passer. Cas venait à peine de revenir.

Mais alors qu'ils entamaient le mouvement pour sortir de la chambre, Dean réalisa que, quelque part en chemin, son _plus tard_ avait mué en un _bientôt_.

C'était une chose qu'il sentait venir, sans réussir à l'expliquer.

Cette pensée suffit à le rassurer pour les heures à venir. Il parviendrait à surmonter ses peurs.

 _Bientôt_.

 **FIN**


End file.
